my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wei Shin
, China |occupation=Villain |affiliation= |team(s)= |fightingstyle=Close Combat |debut= |voce= }} Wei Shin (伟信, Gi Shin) is an assassin gone freelance, taking on the role as wanted criminal and villain in the present day. Born years prior to the fall of organized crime during the rise and prominence of heroes, Jing grew up during a time where there was an upheaval of Quirks in his hometown, with his parents passing away at a factory fire caused by police when he was a young child. Initially homeless when he was in his early teens, Jing was forced to leave China and migrate to America, with his extended family turning him away, changing his name upon arrival to "Wei Shin". Dropping out of school when he was 15 years old, Shin fled his second home after an incident involving his Quirk, fleeing to develop his abilities to better adjust in society by traveling across Southern Asia, only to return as the steady rise of heroes drew his attention. Using what he had learned, Shin chose to compete on their level, deciding to become a villain and use his Quirk on a professional level, applying his knowledge and experience by becoming an assassin using underworld resources to feed his training. Creating an infamous streak across most of Asia as the notorious hunter Byakko (白虎, Byakko; lit. "White Tiger"), Shin spent years increasing his rep as a wanted fugitive and villain that has been on the run for close to 20 years. With his work keeping him on the move, Shin uses his profession to carry himself to all manner of locations, working internationally as a hired hand to the highest bitter. Appearance Exceptionally tall, Shin is a middle-aged man in his mid-forties with his hair now beginning to whiten, keeping it uncut along to the point of reaching across his shoulders in length. Keeping it tied back in the form of topknot, with several strands standing out of place across the back, Shin has a bristly beard that connects across his sideburns, stretching across his jawline down to the upper region of his chin. Given his line of work, Shin is always performing strenuous activities, and as a result, has given him a rather muscular physique given his age. With a robust build and his choice in profession, Shin typically wears clothes that does not draw too much attention, focusing on discretion to hide behind. This noticeably translates to Shin wearing a specially crafted metallic mask created via his Quirk, it covers the top-half of his face, concealing most of his features from sight. On top of it, he wears a black hooded robe with maroon lining on the inside, contrasting the dark hue on the outside, held in place with silver metal pin on the front with a rhombus design on the front. Beneath it, his personal choice of clothes personally reflects his profession, comprised of the same colored maroon coat with a row of buttons on the right side, with numerous pockets and pouches adorning the front, used to store a number of vials and supplies on his person. In addition, the vest has numerous button and straps, being fastened in place while wearing a belt over it. Coinciding alongside this trend, Shin dons a shorter maroon jacket with black lining and straps with buckles, as well as a brown tactical belt and armor on his upper right leg and a pouch on his left hip. Personality Action, philosophy Nationality, identity crisis Business mentality, experience History The Quirk and Abilities Quirk Alter ( , Henkō suru) is an Emitter Quirk that, much like the name suggests, gives Shin the ability to alter the fundamental shape or form of objects that he touches with his body, reshaping them into a number of new formations that best suite his needs. Effectively transforming them into a malleable resource for him to use at his behest, Shin changes their natural properties by shifting their fundamental properties between the states of matter, such as liquids, solids, and gasses. Upon touch, Shin can visibly change and reconfigure objects, one of which manifests in his ability to melt them at the touch, shifting them into liquids that he can interact with, either by plashing others, sinking objects into them. Alternatively, When applying it unto liquids or other materials, Shin can forward them into a gaseous state that hovers around in the air, functioning as smoke screen or fog. It should be noted that interacting with more complex substances or materials such as fire or mercury often pose the highest form of risk to him, mostly due to their volatile nature and the fact that Shin is required to touch them as a pre-requisite for his Quirk to alter them. With its final application, the most prolific aspect of his Quirk that has the most use on his behalf is Shin's capacity to solidify and thicken objects he touches, converting liquids into a solid state or hardening pre-existing ones already in this state. Serving as the most versatile means of combat, objects melted are used by Shin as a means of combat, controlling them with the intention of covering others with them while causing them to solidifying, suffocating or immobilizing opponents in the process. At the same time, it is the most tangible element for Shin to reconfigure into various shapes after touching it at least once, forming spikes, walls, and similar structures, with much of the same applying to the other states he can shift them into. Regardless of the choice, Shin can always revert the state his target was originally in after interacting with it to an extended degree of control. Accomplished by lightly adjusting their ductility by shifting them between states, it renders them malleable for Shin's hands to operate with his Quirk, exerting some influence after making contact once. However, a stark limitation requires him to manage with the amount of matter he has, meaning that he is unable to enlargen, grow, or increase its mass, required to work within the confine of how much substance something has relative to it's size. Additionally, due to the complexity and number of organic elements present inside of living creatures, Shin's Quirk has no effect on them, making it harmless towards humans, animals, plants, etc. In retrospect, his Quirk can be used to put things back together by meshing and rearranging them in the correct order, forcing the broken pieces to reunite with the main body, even from a distance. In order to overcome this weakness, Shin has created several methods to simulate his Quirk's natural abilities inside people and other creatures he faces, including himself. By breaking down objects into a liquid state, Shin injects them into others either through syringes or injuries, using the natural control he exhibits to influence it from the outside. As a result, Shin carries massive quantities of liquid metal stored inside his own body, overlapping across his muscles, blood vessels, and skin in a way that does not impede or harm their functionality due partly to his Quirk. This in turn greatly enhances Shin's durability, as well as impairing his ability to bleed correctly, functioning as a defense mechanism exclusive to him. To increase the effectiveness of this tactic, Shin uses his Quirk alongside his weapons with the purpose of injuring his opponent in hand-to-hand combat or through environmental injuries, causing at most a cut or scratch to occur on his opponent. After doing so, the material stored inside helps Shin monitor their location by keeping track of where it is, going so far as to mold the contents to whatever degree he desires, to the point of outright killing the vessel. Moves * Meltdown (崩壊, Hōkai): * Boil Point (沸点, Futten): * Adamas (アダマス, Adamasu): * Shift (シフト, Shifuto): * Raze (怒らせる, Okora Seru): Physical Prowess Immense Durability: Thanks to the fruits of his training, their durability have been conditioned to withstand battle scenarios and situations that the average person would be unable to, such as falling from high altitudes on his feet without injuring, getting knocked through buildings or hard surfaces, effectively making him stronger than conventional human beings. The level of tenacity and ability to take damage he has makes him somewhat of an incredibly difficult opponent to knock down, due to his durability being unnaturally higher compared to other people. Capable of withstanding attacks and injuries using only his own body as a means of defense, this can be attributed to his well-toned body and muscle control he has with it. However, the main source of his durability comes from the large sums of liquid metal Shin stores inside his body, acting as a buffer to sandbag most attacks he receives, hardening it in response to physical blows or incoming attacks. Achieved by using his Quirk to keep the metal from interfering with his body directly, Shin keeps it from pressing down him, manipulating it in way that doesn't weigh on his body. This in turn allows him to shrug off what would normally be lethal injuries coming from knives and bullets. Immense Agility: Majoring as an assassin first and a villain, Shin's knowledge in various fighting styles, combined with his sharp instincts gives him with an advanced sense of reflexes when managing his movements, nimbly coordinating his attacks and speed with tremendous accuracy as he fights. With the experience he has as a naturally bred in the competitive world of heroes and villains, Shin used most of his time to work on his dexterity in evading and reacting accordingly to his opponent's attacks, making himself a hard target to hit—his agility makes him quick to respond, using a combination of dodges and swift finesse to take the initiative in countering an incoming attack. With his reaction time being rather high, he’s had the time to grow accustomed toward moving in his own way, acting out his moves without so much as losing an ounce of focus when performing tasks that require his attention, relying on his muscle memory and intuition to react accordingly to a whatever is occurring around him. Enhanced Strength: Shin can be regarded as one of the types of fighters that places more less emphasis on strength over other means of combat, choosing to overwhelm his opponents by using a combination of strength and speed. Spending years training and honing his physical body through a jobs and , it places him in the best shape of his life, overpowering his opponent mostly through with his own brute strength through a flurry of combos and body swings. Regarded as the most dominant aspect of his physical abilities, Jaguar, after years of heavy lifting, falls under the category of an athletic fighter, weighing in at over 182 lbs that is complimented by his stature that gives him the muscular physique of large man. With this build, Jaguar can lift a maximum of 546 lbs on his own given his age. With this degree of strength, Jaguar possesses the same physical prowess necessary to, at most hold his own momentarily against stronger and larger opponents, generally leading him to sprinting faster while simultaneously throwing the full force of his body behind his attacks. Enhanced Speed: Through intense training and specialized dieting, Shin places a great focus on building up his stamina with the means of focusing on his "staying power" whenever he fights, outlasting his opponents even in the longest of matches by conserving his energy in-between intervals. Spending most of his free time running to improve his breathing, years of following his daily routine has given him a long-lasting ability to take in air to keep himself active without losing his breath by constantly performing endurance running for several hours without rest. Shin has learned to keep his energy stored for a persistent periods of time, carefully using relatively short explosive bursts in-between attacks to use as little of his strength as possible, prioritizing on volume of speed he can exert. Combining his strength and degree of stamina he possesses, Shin’s speed is on par with the rest of his physical abilities that are kept in prime condition, moving much faster than ordinary people while still being a dominant force even among pro heroes in terms of performance. Using his endurance to keep himself active for longer periods of time, Shin's muscles around his tendons and joints are able to support the explosive energy he uses whenever he propels himself forward in the form of intense running or sprinting, facilitating the need to speed up his pace at greater lengths Stealth: Shin's greatest feat that he can achieve is his unique ability to hunt without being detected, completely masking the impact of his presence on the environment my making himself invisible to others. A natural skill he obtained while training in China to become an assassin, completely turning off his thoughts and instinctively blending in with his surroundings without broadcasting his presence or location to others. However, the effectiveness of the technique can be improved upon by Shin taking further extremes to relax and sink even deeper; by reducing his heart rate to a snails crawl and lowering his breathing, Shin can completely erase himself from the physical perception of others by removing the impact of his presence entirely. Given his proficient use, Shin is exceptionally well-versed with sneaking and hiding, combining the relative skills as an assassin Multilingual: Since he was a child, Shin from one point to another was forced to uproot his life-style and move to an entirely new country since his childhood all the way to adulthood. Originally born in China, his proficiency at speaking Chinese is twisted at best, ironically not very fluent in speaking it due to Shin being forced to leave his native land when he was young. This is only further reinforced by the number of additional languages he was forced to learn in order to live off his job, ostracizing it as a necessity to learn the tongues of his employers. Given his relative talent and keen intellect, Shin has dominated at most 33 different languages, some of which comprise of English, Navajo, Dari, Japanese, German, Arabic, Afrikans,etc. Equipment *'Weapon Arsenal': Shin carries various weapons with him, typically hidden on his person behind his clothes and armor, tucked along the pouches and vest holsters across the sides of his chest. Carrying a wide-assortment of knifes from carrying sizes and designs, Shin has a combat knife held along his left shoulder with a holster, smaller knives along his waist, throwing knives concealed along his lower back, and daggers situated on the inside of his cloak. In addition, Shin's main weapon consist of a double-edged Jian sword, modded with filters and openings for him to use alongside his Quirk. *'Vials': Taking advantage of his ability to alter objects on this level, Shin stores a variety of liquefied materials in a series of vials on his person, drawing them out for him to restore or reshape at his leisure, serving as tools or weapons for him to operate with. The vials themselves come in various shapes and sizes, at the smallest consisting of a vial, while at the largest being the same size as a large bottle. In terms of liquids that he carries with him, they vary greatly between what his job is and the occasion. Among his private assortment, Shin typically carries the essentials, comprising of liquid metal, diamonds, crystals, wood, silver glass, stone, water, etc. However, on the farthest extreme, Shin has what would be considered more "volatile" materials to use with the sole purpose of murder, making them dangerous to handle, Consisting of mercury, lead, and some strains of poison, Shin himself has to expose himself to them, using his Quirk however to minimize the exposure and danger it would normally have. *'Cloak': Wearing a specially made cloak built using carbon fiber nanotubes, this piece of clothing is exceptionally resistant to ballistic and impact damage coming from knives, guns, projectiles, and shrapnel, serving as his first layer of defense. With a high tensile strength, high chemical resistance, high temperature tolerance and low thermal expansion, Shin carries his cloak wherever he is going, shielding him from a number of dangers present in his workplace or encounters brought on from other Quirk users, shielding himself from them while obscuring himself from sight. In addition, an extra layer of reinforcement was added it the interior region being insulated with metal through his Quirk. However, given the level of defense it presents, it functions as his shield and spear, using his Quirk to morph and alter the shape it has in order to combat opponents around his blind spots by producing spikes, blades, and other dangerous forms the cloak. Trivia *His appearance is based off of Kashin Koji from Boruto. *His name, Wei is Chinese for "great, robust, extraordinary". While in contrast, Shin uses the Japanese kanji for "belief, spirit". With his name literally translating to "Powerful Belief". Category:Males Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Assassins Category:Assassins Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users